Harper/History
}} History Trigger Warning: Got some Abuse stuff. Nothing graphic though. Harper’s mother was part of a flock that lived up in a craggy cliff. The flock often harassed the nearby forests and tribes. Many tried to fight off the harpies but not many succeeded. Not only did they steal anything they could get their grubby claws on but they had a habit of kidnapping males to mate with. After all, all the harpies of that flock were female. Most of their mates did not survive and the ones that did were never quite the same. When the harpies laid their eggs, they performed a special ritual to ensure their offspring were born a harpy, just like them. They worshiped the winds and revered the special few of their kind called Wind Born. Wind Born were powerful and often became heads of the flock. Their rituals were reformed on special windy days. The sort that birthed wind dragonborn. Harper’s ritual was performed on such a day and his mother was ecstatic. Usually the mother of a wind born were given special privileges among the flock and she was hoping the storm that birthed her unfortunate mate would give her a powerful child. Unfortunately, Harper’s ritual had a rare error. Sometimes the aether that caused a harpy to be a wind born could interfere with the transformative properties of the ritual if performed too late. When Harper hatched, his mother was enraged. Though he was wind born, he was an amal and male. Both were traits seen as undesirable by the flock. So Harper was tossed from the nest, down to the craggy cliffs below. Fortunately for Harper, he was wind born and was rescued by his own powers. Doubly fortunate, usually his kind grew to survive pretty fast. So he was able to escape with his life and survive the harsh life he was forced to live until he sorted himself out. At first, he struggled but with how fast he was and sharp his talons were, he swiftly learned to hunt. For years, he lived like this. Hunting and hiding until he found another tribe. Excited to see creatures apparently similar to himself, he approached. It was a grave mistake. This tribe was one of the ones the harpies often harassed and they did not take kindly to one of their terrorizers approaching them. That day, Harper barely escaped with his life. For a long time, he hid once more, watching the tribes around him and listening. Whenever he was spotted, he was often chased away. Either because of his harpy nature or because he was an amal. Harper lived through theft, hunting and hiding, unable to really learn to be much of a person. Then he was approached by a tall man with a fox tail and ears. At first, Harper was scared and scurried away but whenever he returned to that spot, the fox man was there. Every time, the fox man left something for him. Food, soft things and shiny objects. Slowly, he grew to trust this new fox man. He enjoyed his company and began to think of the fox man as a friend. This fox man named him Harper. The fox man, patient as could be, taught Harper the basics of different languages so they could communicate and took Harper to the city. Then he began to ask Harper to do him favors. Harper did not mind, he was happy to not be alone anymore so he did as the fox man said. At first it was simple things, stealing trinkets and eavesdropping. Then it escalated to stealing documents, leaving notes and taking special objects of magical value. Harper was happy though his whole world revolved around this one fox man. He did not notice that the man was isolating him nor did he notice when the man made sure he was entirely dependant on him. He did not even notice that he was being treated more like a pet than a person. A hunting falcon. One day, Harper noticed his friend was acting funny. His friend was nervous and scared. Then his friend gave him a super special mission. He was to go and bring back a super special artifact. Of course he was excited to given such an important mission! So he flew off to bring back what his friend asked of him. Instead, he came back bloodied and empty taloned. Having gotten caught, he had been beaten badly and barely managed to escape. When he came crying back to their home, he was met with fury rather than the comforting and care he had expected. His friend hurt him. His friend did not care and said terrible things about him. Cornered, injured and terrified, he lashed out and killed his friend. For a while, he mourned but slowly he came to realize that the fox man had never been his friend. It was a painful realization but one he came to terms with. Alone, ignorant and scared, he returned to his life of theft and hiding, surviving in the city streets. It was all the same to him. Sure, there were less trees and dangerous animals lurking in the dark but instead he had buildings and dangerous people. So he lives in the shadows, mistrustful and frightened as he scrapes by. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories